dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Orianne Edmond
History In the beginning... Orianne Edmond is a Muggle-born witch. She is the magical child of two Muggles, Lanier Edmond, and his wife Aicelina Edmond (née Drury). They were completely shocked that their baby girl was born ... a witch. Neither Aicelina nor her husband Lanier were aware nor do they acknowledge that any member of their families has magical blood. In her family line, for the last eighty years every member of the family has been born Muggle or as would be the case for Orianne's mother and father Squibs. They all married Muggle. Because of what her biological mother, and father considered their secret shame, Orianne has always been a loner. She was never able to make friends or even build close personal relationships as a child or an adult due to the common reaction to shun her for her blood status, and her own choice to remain an outsider. After graduating from a magical school, Wizarding Academy for Dramatic Arts, which is where she honed her skill of deception. Orianne gained an operatic Coloratura Soprano voice, and has the ability to read, write and converse in both German and Italian. She still lacks the more common social graces, and prefers to be/work alone seeing relations with anyone as a sign of weakness, and more often a liability. Some where along the line her 'physical presence' has gained the reputation as a barfly. She can often be seen in a pub or tavern enjoying bottles of Dragon Barrell Brandy, Red currant rum, Firewhisky, Sherry, and her preference among them Quintin Black. Orianne does not drink to get drunk, she as a matter of fact cannot even 'get drunk'. Orianne can, and does hold conversations, these can be considered friendly or even polite. This is not something she enjoys, it is something she forces herself to do. Much like a comet it only happens very rarely. Feeling the solitary life style she lives, and loves was forced upon her, the lengths her biological mother, and father went to in effort to keep her away from anyone, and everyone, due to the shame they felt has filled her with a very strong abhorrence for human kind. She does not share the same feeling of shame as her parents, and some of the Pure-Blooded, she is proud of her abilities, on certain occasions, quite proud to be a Muggle-Born Witch. She would never boast about this even on her best day knowing the stigma that comes with the term, and the aggression it can provoke in her. Orianne would never belittle her own integrity by getting into squabbles over blood. Status is beneath her. Being that she already hates everyone else, instigating something with her is never a good idea. Her choice of silence tends to keep her motives, and true intent low key. The same cannot be said for others. Family Info |} Background Personality Orianne is an equal opportunity hater of all, she hates Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods, Muggles and those like her. She is a cold, moody, deceptive Muggle-Born witch. It is unlikely for her to speak kindly of anyone, she is very sarcastic and very determined. Orianne can be considered noble, only when her beliefs are challenged or she decides to put up a fight. She could also be considered humble only because she dislikes you and is under the impression you have already judged her, the following silence with a devilish grin experienced could, to some, be described as coquettish. The more foolish souls have seen it as attractive and paid for that mistake. Appearance Possessions Abilities Relationships Whereabouts :Rifling though the rack at Madame Malkin's :Ordering endless bottles of Quintin Black at The Hog's Head :Attending a cast party at The Leaky Cauldron or The Three Broomsticks :Putting in or picking up a few orders from Flood Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Female Category:Adult Character Category:Graduated Character Category:Characters Category:February Birthday Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Raised Category:Witch Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Ash Wand Category:Fwooper Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:W.A.D.A. Graduate Category:Faeriegrrl's chars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Born in England